Convocation
by Mistletoe Moon
Summary: What will happen after Convocation when Anne carries Gilbert's flowers and not Roy's? Will the world be set at rights that night? COMPLETE


A/N: I really don't know what I should write for an Anne/Gilbert fanfic.  I need to look at _Anne of Ingleside_ for some reference; I have an idea of a fanfic I could do with that one.  But I don't have the book.  The first part is from L.M. Montgomery's _Anne of the Island._  So here we go, a short, one-shot fanfic about Anne and Gilbert.

-------------------------------------------------------

_From L.M. Montgomery's Anne of the Island:_

"This is what I would once have called an epoch in my life," said Anne, as she took Roy's violets out of their box and gazed at them thoughtfully. She meant to carry them, of course, but her eyes wandered to another box on her table. It was filled with lilies-of-the-valley, as fresh and fragrant as those which bloomed in the Green Gables yard when June came to Avonlea. Gilbert Blythe's card lay beside it.

Anne wondered why Gilbert should have sent her flowers for Convocation. She had seen very little of him during the past winter. He had come to Patty's Place only one Friday evening since the Christmas holidays, and they rarely met elsewhere. She knew he was studying very hard, aiming at High Honors and the Cooper Prize, and he took little part in the social doings of Redmond. Anne's own winter had been quite gay socially. She had seen a good deal of the Gardners; she and Dorothy were very intimate; college circles expected the announcement of her engagement to Roy any day. Anne expected it herself. Yet just before she left Patty's Place for Convocation she flung Roy's violets aside and put Gilbert's lilies-of-the-valley in their place. She could not have told why she did it. Somehow, old Avonlea days and dreams and friendships seemed very close to her in this attainment of her long-cherished ambitions. She and Gilbert had once pictured out merrily the day on which they should be capped and gowned graduates in Arts. The wonderful day had come and Roy's violets had no place in it. Only her old friend's flowers seemed to belong to this fruition of old-blossoming hopes which he had once shared.

*          *          *          *          *

Anne's heart was pounding in her chest as she walked into the auditorium and took her seat.  The band was playing Pomp and Circumstance in a rather repetitive fashion, and the audience in the stands looked as if they were wilting.  Anne herself would have felt that way, had she not been so nervous about Convocation.  She knew that Marilla and Mrs. Rachel Lynde would not be in the crowd; Marilla had a rather nasty bout of pneumonia, and Mrs. Lynde was tending her newborn grandchild in Carmody.  Even so, Anne scanned the crowd, looking for a familiar face.  She saw Diana's face; her best friend and her husband was there as promised.  She saw Roy's sisters and mother sitting with his father, a very dignified personage.  She also looked around for Gilbert's parents, but they weren't there.

_I wonder why I noticed that_, Anne thought to herself.

The band had stopped playing, as all the graduates were sitting down now.  They sat in the hot auditorium, listening to speech after speech, until Anne's head was reeling with the words "future," "graduating," "prepared," and "successful."  As she inhaled the scent of Gilbert's lilies-of-the-valley, she wondered why they didn't have Convocation outside where it was cool, breezy, and sunny.

_I guess nothing's perfect_, Anne thought with a sigh.

Finally it was time for the graduates to go to the podium and receive their diplomas.  As her name was called, Anne ascended to the podium, shook the hand of the president of Redmond, and looked around her.  Phil's and Diana's faces were beaming with joy; Priscilla, Stella, and Dorothy had an I-knew-you-could-do-it look; Mrs. Gardner looked bored but concealed it well; Aline and Christine Stuart did not possess the skill of hiding their boredom; Roy took one look at her flowers and gave her a puzzled glance; Gilbert…Anne did not know what that look was, but it certainly reminded her of the look Roy had given her when they had first met, of the feeling she had felt for Roy when he offered her an umbrella, of the look she had seen Mr. Irving exchange with Ms. Lavendar…only this look was stronger, more emotional, and more passionate…and Anne was extremely confused, but not in an unpleasant way.  Her cheeks turned crimson as she walked off the stage.

*          *          *          *          *

 Later that evening, Anne took careful pains of dressing for the Convocation dance.  She had been thinking to wear her deep blue taffeta gown, and put it on.  Then, looking at herself in the mirror, she decided that she really didn't want to wear it tonight, of all nights.  She changed it for an elegant, cream-colored silk dress, one that she had never worn before.  Around her neck she wore a tiny pink-enamel heart strung on a fine gold chain, one that Gilbert had given her one Christmas long ago.  She had brushed her hair rather obsessively last night, and now it shone like glittering, auburn gold.  She ran a brush through it a few times, took another look at herself in the mirror, and left Patty's Place with Phil.

*          *          *          *          *

Anne's card was filled by the time Gilbert asked her.  He had come in late, and it was evident that he had dressed in a rush, though his outfit was very presentable.  He was just clipping a tie clip to his blue tie as he walked in the door.

"May I have a dance?" a voice behind Anne inquired.  Anne turned around…to face Gilbert Blythe of all people.

"I…I'm sorry, Gilbert…I really am…my card is filled," Anne replied blushing crimson as she noticed his gold tie clip.  It was one she had given to him years ago, again as a Christmas gift.

"Oh…I guess I should have asked earlier then…" Gilbert responded, trying to hide his disappointment.  He knew he couldn't very well ask her to remove someone's name off his card in order to put his on.

As Gilbert walked away, Anne could feel a part of her heart turn cold with sadness.

*          *          *          *          *

Anne danced the night away in her own little world.  At one point, Roy asked her if she was feeling okay.

"Quite well," she responded.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.  "You aren't listening to anything I say."

"I'm sorry…It's just the whole shock of finally being graduated…"

"I understand," Roy said, though he really didn't.

*          *          *          *          *

"An urgent message for you, sir," a servant said, tugging on Roy's shirt.

"Not now.  Can't you see I'm busy?" Roy responded, his arm lazily encircling Anne's waist.

The servant gave a nervous look and said, "Please sir, it's urgent.  From your sister."

"What is it?" Roy asked, annoyed.

"Selina died not two hours ago," the servant said.  Anne blanched at this statement, and her heart went out to all who had loved this unknown Selina.

Strangely, Roy looked almost happy.  He looked at Anne, who was still sheet white, and explained, "Selina's Aline's cat.  A big fluffy hairball of a thing.  Never liked it."

"Sir," the servant said impatiently, "Your immediate presence is requested."

Roy turned to Anne and said, "If you'll excuse me, my lady, I'll be leaving now.  I'm so sorry I'm leaving for these last three dances.  I know I reserved them.  Why don't you see if you can find someone else to take my place?  I really must go, and I won't see you until tomorrow, I suppose."

"I understand, Roy.  Yes…go comfort your sister," Anne said dazedly.  She had still not recovered from the shock the servant had given her.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Yes…I just need to sit down a while.  I'll be fine, Roy.  Don't worry about me."

Roy nodded and left, his smiling countenance unnoted by Anne.

*          *          *          *          *

Anne made her way toward a row of chairs, which, unfortunately, was halfway across the room.  However, still not quite being herself, she stumbled and fell…into the arms of who but Gilbert Blythe.

"Are you all right Anne?  You are paler than usual," Gilbert said, his eyebrows furrowing with worry.

"I'm fine, Gilbert, really.  Please don't worry about me," Anne replied, her heart beating quicker than usual.

Gilbert knew she was not fine, no matter what she thought.  He took her outside for the fresh air, and he made her sit on a stone bench, the slim figure at his side protesting all the while.  Gilbert couldn't help staring at the beauty at his side.  Anne flushed under his steady gaze.

Gilbert, noticing that the weather was quite cool, took off his jacket and draped it around her delicate shoulders.  The two sat outside in silence, Gilbert mourning that he could never procure the love of his heart's greatest desire, and Anne wondering why he heart was beating so quickly and why Gilbert had given her his jacket, when it was obvious that he would soon be cold.

At length, Gilbert said, "I notice you're wearing a certain pink enamel heart.  It is very becoming on you.  Matches with the nice dress and all."

So he was teasing her!  He was reminding her that _he_ had been the one to give it to her.  He noticed she had not carried Roy's flowers during Convocation, but his.  And now he was trying to make her regret her decision to reject him.  The nerve of the boy!  Not to be outdone, Anne said, "And you're certainly wearing a nice tie clip.  It'll certainly impress a certain Christine Stuart."  Had Anne been thinking, she would not have revealed her jealousy.  But had she been thinking, she likely would not have acknowledged that she loved this boy, this man, this Gilbert sitting next to her, his jacket carefully draped on her shoulder.  In her two sentences of spiteful jealousy, Anne revealed her heart to him.

Gilbert's heart soared.  So she _was_ jealous!  And so he explained.

"Anne, I never loved Christine Stuart.  When her brother graduated last year, he told me that she was coming to Kingsport to take music.  He asked if I would look after her, as she knew no one here and would be very lonely.  So I did.  She's engaged to someone in her hometown.  I never loved her.  I've loved you since that day you broke your slate over my head in school."

Anne was speechless as a wave of happiness came over her, and at that moment, she acknowledged to herself that she loved Gilbert, that she had deceived almost everyone by taking up with Roy.  Phil had known all along that Anne loved Gilbert, when she herself did not know it.  And now the world was at rights.

Gilbert studied her face.  Screwing up his courage, and bending down on one knee, he said gently, "I asked you a question over two years ago, Anne. If I ask it again today will you give me a different answer?"

Still Anne could not speak. But she lifted her eyes, shining with all the love-rapture of countless generations, and looked into his for a moment. He wanted no other answer.

Gilbert took Anne gently in his arms and kissed her passionately.  She gave no sign of objection, rather one of encouragement, and the two lovers were oblivious to the world around them.  

When they broke apart, Anne said, "Yes, darling, beloved Gilbert.  Yes.  I'd be honored to be your wife."

Out of his pocket, Gilbert fished a delicate little box.  He opened it, revealing a beautiful circlet of pearls, surrounding a shining amethyst.  Inside the band there was an inscription.  "I love you, Anne.  –Gilbert" it read.  Anne gasped upon seeing this.

"I had it made just before I asked you the first time," Gilbert explained.  "Perhaps I was a bit overconfident.  I asked Diana what you would like on your ring.  She told me that you'd never liked diamonds and not to use them.  Then she told me you liked amethysts and pearls.  I objected; pearls are for tears!  She told me that tears can be happy or sad…it's something you told her once, and she never forgot that."

"And you even had them put an inscription on it?"

"Just for you, darling, just for you."

The couple kissed again and standing up, they went inside.

*          *          *          *          *

"Anne, oh Anne!" Phil said breathlessly as soon as they walked in.  "I've got something to tell you.  You'll be devastated.  Roy Gardner has been seeing another girl for a year now!  _Behind your back!_  You can't imagine how horrible this is!  I found out just now, from Sadie Meyers, that despicable wretch of a girl.  Oh, Anne, you can't imagine how awful I feel!  I'm so sorry to break the news to you this—"

It was only then that she realized that Anne was not listening.  Her eyes were shining with happiness, and Gilbert's arm was lovingly about her waist.

"Oh my goodness!  It's true!  My wish has come true!  GILBERT AND ANNE ARE GETTING MARRIED EVERYONE!"

Everyone stared at Phil, confused.  Then they looked at the couple in front of her, and when they saw the ring on Anne's finger and watched Gilbert kissed Anne fully on the lips, their suspicions were confirmed.  Gilbert Blythe was marrying Anne Shirley, and the world was at rights.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  Phil is a little OoC in the last section…but come on, it's all good…right?  You don't hate me?  You'll review?  Yay!  Thanks all!  Oh, and I am considering doing more one-shot fanfics about Gilbert/Anne.  Any ideas?


End file.
